Silent Nights
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Paige has gone from spirited cheerleader to quiet loner. Something has changed her and nobody Knows what. Her sudden transformation leaves her exboyfriend stunned, her friends hurt and worried. Shutting herself out from everyone soon leaves her helpless.
1. Back to school

Chapter one: Back to school

Summer break was over and everyone had to face another year of school, Paige Michalchuk was going into her junior year at Degrassi high. The previous year hadn't been all that great for her, her mother had gotten remarried and her father and moved to the Texas. Paige didn't like her new stepfather and she had no problem expressing herself. With her brother off in college most of the time she felt abandoned in her own home.

Paige sat in the car next to Dylan; He was paying attention to the road. His mom had asked him to drive Paige in to school.

_Flashback._

"Paige isn't adjusting to Tom", She had said.

"Well she's a teenager and she and dad were always close. Not to mention I don't have to live with you guys she does." Dylan said.

"True but, she's acting like she'd do anything to get rid of him, maybe if you spend some time around home a bit?" She asked.

"Alright, I'll spend some time with her but not around the house cause I'm busy" He said, and then he had left.

Paige sat in the car staring at Dylan waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't her impatient stare became an annoyed glare. When he ceased to even acknowledge her, she cleared her throat.

"What?" He asked.

"You going to say something? Anything" She said annoyed.

"What do you want me to say Paige?" He said with a bit of sarcasm, he was trying to get her to talk to him.

"I dunno, anything," She said in a huff. "You like my outfit?" He glanced over at her.

"Yeah, its nice. I like how it matches but since I'm your brother I have to say it's too short. All of it." He smiled.

"Thanks," She sighed. "Why are you driving me in anyway? All of a sudden you want to hang with me?"

"What, you're my sister come on?" He tried but she just gave him that look. "Ok mom thought it would be good if we hung out."

"You're a terrible liar," she said flatly. Dylan pulled up in front of the school; Paige got out and slammed the door behind her. "See ya" She went inside, Degrassi was still Degrassi, but Paige wasn't Paige. She got her schedule and found her homeroom. She was pleased to see Hazel there, and she was glad to have Mr. Simpson for homeroom. She took a seat next Hazel.

"Hey," Hazel said.

"Hi," Paige said.

"How was your summer you didn't call me?"

"Sorry busy,"

"How's life with _Tom_?" Paige looked at hazel. "What?"

"Forget it,"

"What I say?"

"Nothing, Just forget I don't want to talk about him I see him enough,"

"Ok, Ok, so… how are things going with spinner?"

"They're not, we broke up"

"What? Why?"

"Hazel, what's with the third degree? It's the first day back,"

"Sorry," She stopped. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Paige gave hazel a sort of half hug.

"Alright, Welcome back," said Mr. Simpson. "I hope you all had a good summer break." Paige turned around in her chair to look at Mr. Simpson. She could feel someone staring at her though, she glanced behind her and met eyes with the one person she didn't want in her advisory.


	2. Its not you, its me

Chapter two: Its not you, its me…

Spinner looked right at her then quickly averted his eyes. He went back to talking with Jimmy. Well at least pretending to, he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Paige, how could she do this to him. They were fine last year, then her mom got remarried and then she got, all weird. Then over summer break she didn't call or see him or answer his calls. Then she finally broke up with him,

"Hello?" Jimmy said knocking on spinners head.

"Sorry," Spinner said shaking his head.

"Man get over her, Paige can be kind of bitchy anyway," Jimmy said.

"Hey," Spinner said defensively.

"Sorry just trying to make ya feel better, why you care anyway?"

"Cause," He shrugged. "I don't get it,"

"Get what? Why she dumped you?"

"Yea, we were fine man then her mom got remarried and she got all distant last year."

"She was distant from everyone one, her mom getting remarried had to be hard,"

"Yeah, but then over da summer she just stopped talking to me,"

"Girls don't always make sense dude," Jimmy shook his head. Spinner just looked at Paige she knew she saw him, she was ignoring him,

Paige looked forward; her heart felt like it was pounding really hard, she tried to take a deep breath. Why did he have to be in her homeroom? She hadn't wanted to break up with him she just had to.

"Paige, are you okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, Spinner is behind us" She said turning around.

"Oh," Hazel said.

"Ignore him ok," Paige said facing forward.

"Ok," Hazel shrugged. Mr. Simpson was still talking to them but by now Paige had tuned out. She was thinking about Spinner, he had been so angry with her, but mostly he had just been really hurt.


	3. Home

(A/N) This story is on hold I apologize to you who are reading it don't lose interest I will update as soon as possible I just want to update some of my older stories and finish them up and then I will work a bunch on this on so hang tight thankyou!

Chapter three: Home

The end of the day bell rang, signaling dismissal. All the students filed out of the classroom glad to be done with the first week of school, and ready to enjoy their weekend. Paige was the first one out the door; She had raced out the door and down the hall, smashing into classmates on her way out. As she neared the front door, she collided head on with another student sending them both to the floor. Paige started apologizing before she even saw who it was.

"It's ok," The person said. Paige stopped a moment and looked at the person who had just spoken.

"Ashley?" Paige said stunned. Ashley stood up staring at Paige in disbelief.

"Hey how are you I haven't seen you since last year. You look…" She stopped and scanned Paige, she looked like Paige in her short skirt and belly shirt but there was something different about her. "Different"

"Why would you say that?" Paige asked.

"Cause you do, you also never run in school" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah well I have to get home early" Paige stopped. "I have to go nice seeing you. I'll talk to you online maybe?" Paige waved and rushed out of there. She zipped out the door and made a beeline down the block. Ashley watched as she sped off. Paige was acting strange for the few moments they talked; Ashley could tell something was up. She had her eyes set on home.

The door slammed; Paige winced at the sound, and she stood there frozen hoping no one was home. She quickly ran up to her room and slammed the door locking it behind her. Once inside she dropped her bag and fell on her bed she lay there breathing. Just breathing. She lay there still, until her mom called her down for dinner where she sat there pushing her food around on her plate. Listening to her mother and _tom _talk. Listening to their pointless conversation that felt like it went on forever. Once over Paige cleared her plate and did the dishes. So she would be free to go upstairs for the rest of the night pretty much undisturbed.

One, two, three up, one, two, three down. Paige lifted her head up from her desk and stopped. She checked the time it was already 10:30 Paige listened. One, two, three, four, five up. Paige counted the stomps she heard going up the stairs.

"Paige," She saw the knob on her door moving. "Paige what did I tell you about locking this door open it now" Paige jumped up and ran to the door.

"Sorry mom I was changing" she quickly opened the door.

"Alright, see you in the morning. Get off now its bedtime, I know your not doing homework." She smiled closing the door slightly.

"Night mom" Paige shut off the computer and got into bed. She lay there staring at the wall. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She resisted the temptation of sleep that was slowly drifting over her. She could feel her eyes getting heavier but resisted the illusion of sleep. But resistance was futile, she soon found herself asleep and defenseless. Once asleep, time passed quickly, as Paige drifted into a deep sleep.

Her door creaked open slightly, the moon the only light hovering throughout the room. The door closed shut suddenly leaving the room completely dark except for the shimmer of moonlight. Paige tossed and turned beneath her pink comforter, the warmth of her bed surrounding her in a cocoon. Paige turned, brushing against his fingertips. She could feel his hand warm against her cheek; she tossed about trying to pull herself out of this dream. She felt a hand slide down her pants and grabs her leg. Paige had pulled herself out of her dream but refused to open her eyes. Refused to watch. He covered her mouth with his hand, shoving the covers on the floor. All Paige could feel was his hand on her everywhere. As she prayed for it to end, she could sense his excitement building as he lay on top of her, his hand rubbing along the inside of her. Paige screamed inside, she screamed her lungs out inside, but everyone else was outside. She opened her eyes; Her stepfather's sly grin stared down at her making her sick to her stomach. Tears streamed down her face, as kissed her and left her room. Paige lay there defenseless, silently listening t for him as he returned to bed pacing in his room before turning the light out again, and getting back into bed with her mother.

Paige waited in bed and then got up slowly tears falling off her chin. She peaked out her door and hurried into the bathroom where she locked herself in. There, she stood in front of the mirror staring at her rugged body in her underwear and tank top. She pressed her hands against her stomach in disgust trying to find something wrong with her, giving her a reason to blame herself. She brushed her hair out of her face, studying her reflection. _Fat_, _ugly_, _stupid! _She repeated it over in her head; she bent over the toilet and stuck her hand down her throat. She sunk to the floor wiping off her chin tears streaming down her face. She hated this it was his fault. _I was happy, and then you had to come along! I hate you! Why me?_ She felt fat and stupid and she hated her life. She wanted to stop the pain he was causing. She fell asleep on the cold bathroom floor; with an empty stomach, and tears on her face.


	4. Leave me alone

(A/N: I'm sorry the chapter's so short hope you like it I will update either later today or tomorrow depends on reviews! Thankyou!)

Chapter four: Leave me alone

As Paige sat at a table under the sun all she could think about was last night, she tried to bring herself to eat but all she could do was sit there. She was thinking about how the first month of school seemed to be dragging on forever, it was just finally coming to end, November was just around the corner which meant Thanksgiving Paige was looking forward to that because Dylan would be home all weekend. Paige glanced over her shoulder and spotted Spinner, she was trying not to think about him, she missed him so much. Paige knew Spinner really cared about her, but she couldn't deal with him at the moment she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. She thought for a moment about going over to talk to him but decided against it. Paige was in her own little world when Hazel came up and sat down.

"Hey," Hazel said. Paige jumped slightly at the sound of Hazel's voice; she hadn't even seen her come up.

"Hey," Paige said quietly.

"What's with you?" Hazel suddenly asked.

"Nothing," Paige shot back defensively.

"Yeah right, you've been acting strange all month!" Hazel said sharply.

"It's none of your business, Just leave me alone" Paige yelled as she got up to leave. Paige ran into the bathroom crying, when she got in there she went into a stall and stood there letting her tears streak her face. She told herself that hazel couldn't know that know one could. She kept telling herself none of them really cared about her anyway.

Just then Ashley walked into the bathroom she had seen Paige go in crying, she could hear faint sounds coming from the one of the stalls. It sounded like someone was throwing up.

"Paige?" Ashley asked concerned. Paige came out of the stall; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She went over to the sink and washed her face.

"I'm fine" Paige lied.

"You don't look fine," Ashley looked at her sympathetically.

"Just leave me alone!" Paige was about to storm out when she felt dizzy, the room began to fade and everything went black.


	5. Bruises

(A/N: Here is a long chapter cause I am going away to holland for ten days so I won't update until august see you then! Sorry bye! Enjoy!)

Chapter five: Bruises

Paige opened her eyes slowly and watched as Ashley hovered over, shaking her shoulders gently. Paige looked at her and sat up the room spun slightly she leaned against the wall as she listened, waiting to hear any sound.

"Paige, Paige are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?" Ashley said.

"No!" Paige shouted she started to get up, but slid down the wall again.

"Paige are you ok?" Ashley asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," Paige said slowly. She saw that Ashley really wanted to help but there wasn't anything she could do.

"Paige, tell me what's wrong or I'm going to take you to the nurse!" Ashley said threateningly.

"Ash—"

"I mean it!"

"You don't understand!" Paige said getting up.

"Make me!" Ashley got up following her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Paige screeched she started to open the door when Ashley slammed her hand on it pushing it closed, causing Paige to jump slightly.

"Paige," She said softly, Paige looked at her tears in her eyes. Ashley could tell she was terrified.

"I can't," She finally said walking over to the mirror; she washed her hands and splashed water on her face.

"Who are you afraid of?" Ashley said pressing her.

"What?" Paige said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Paige, I saw your arms when you fainted there are bruises up and down your wrists. I heard you throwing up when I came in!" Ashley said raising her voice slightly.

"I can't do this, Ashley, just go away go protect someone else. I don't want, I don't need your help cause I'm fine!" Paige said.

"If you don't tell me, I'll ask your mom!" Ashley said Paige froze.

"No you cant do that!" She shrieked.

"Why are you afraid of your mom?" She asked. Paige looked at her and started sobbing. Ashley walked towards her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No," She cried.

"Does she hurt you?" She asked.

"NO!" Paige said. "I love my mom, she loves me, and it's not her! It's not her fault! She would never hurt me! She would never let him hurt me!" Paige screamed, when she said the last part she froze staring at Ashley, Tears streaming down her face.

"Who?" Ashley asked. Paige glared at her and ran out of the bathroom she ran down the hall banging into Spinner and Jimmy. She stopped and looked at them tears streaming down her face.

"Paige?" Spinner said, but Paige was gone in two seconds. She ran out of the school her head down; she pushed open the doors and ran down the front steps crashing into Craig.

"Whoa, slow down…" Craig laughed.

"Sorry," Paige said through tears.

"Paige!" Ashley screamed running after her. Craig looked at Ashley and back at Paige. "Craig!" Paige started to run but Craig grabbed her wrist.

"Oww!" Paige stopped letting out a scream, she doubled over in pain and knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Craig said quickly. "Let me see your wrist" he reached out to see her wrist, but she pulled it away giving Craig enough time to se bruises on her arm.

"Paige stop!" Ashley grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over to an area behind a tree.

"What happened to your arm?" Craig asked.

"Fine you want to know! I'm dead now that Ms Nosy over there is involved. So I might as well tell you but if either of you tell anyone I'll kill you! No he will but I mean it don't tell anyone!" Paige screamed.

"Paige just tell me," Ashley said.

"Promise me!" Paige screamed.

"Ok," Ashley said.

"Craig too, or I won't tell either of you!" Paige said she walking back and forth like she was crazy looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Ok I promise," Craig looked at Ashley and then back at Paige. Paige looked at them and then sat down crying.

"Paige please I want to help," Ashley said sitting down next to her. "I helped you before didn't I never told anyone, I let you handle" Ashley said.

"That was different, it was my own stepfather," Paige cried. Ashley looked at her stunned. "Yeah, he rapes me every night he can. When ever mother is away or once she's asleep. That's how I got these," She said pointing to her arm.

"Paige, tell your mom!" Ashley cried. Craig looked at Paige, in shock.

"No, I can't he said he'll kill me if I ever told anyone, that's why you cant say anything! He'll kill you or me! Or both!" She screamed.

"Paige he won't not if we take you to the police!" Ashley said.

"No, what if he hurts my mom then?" Paige cried.

"Oh, Paige," Ashley hugged Paige wiping her hair out of her face.

"Paige, Ashley's right trust me, you can't let him do this to you!" Craig said.

"You don't understand."

"I do! My dad used to beat me—"

"That's different!"

"No, I was still afraid one day he might go to far and kill me," Craig said.

"I'm sorry I can't, it's my fault anyway. I'm fat and ugly and stupid and that's why I let this happen to me again. I should have learned from my last experience to never trust men." Paige said.

"Paige that makes no sense" Ashley said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that doesn't make you fat and ugly and stupid just because this happened to you again, and it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is," Paige screamed, she felt her cell phone vibrate. She took it out and looked at the screen. "I have to go, it's almost 3:30!

"Paige?" Ashley called after her, but Paige was gone. Ashley looked at Craig, the same thought on both of their minds.

"What do we do now?" Craig said. Ashley shook her head hugging him.


	6. AIM

Chapter six: AIM

Paige rushed home and up to her room panting as she made her way to the computer. She leaned her head into her hands as she checked her mail. She was thinking about what Craig and Ashley had said when DJSpins Imed her.

**DJSpins:** Paige.  
**PrincessPaige:** The one and only. What do you want?  
**DJSpins:** Why won't you talk to me anymore?  
**PrincessPaige:** Why does everyone want to talk I'm fine!  
**DJSpins:** What are you talking about?  
**PrincessPaige:** Never mind. I'm talking to you right now aren't I?  
**DJSpins:** Yes, but I mean _really_ talk to me.  
**PrincessPaige:** Why?  
**DJSpins:** Because, Paige why'd you break up with me?  
**DJSpins:** What did I do?  
**PrincessPaige:** Nothing, it's my fault.  
**DJSpins:** What is? You never make sense anymore!

Paige stared at the screen and started crying, she wished she could make him understand. There was no way he could.

**PrincessPaige:** I know, I do love you though…  
**PrincessPaige had signed off.

* * *

**

A little while later Paige signed back on and noticed spinner wasn't on. She checked her buddy list for who was on, Jimmy, Hazel, Ashley, Craig, Manny_. Why was everyone but Spinner on? _She was about to get off when Ashley Imed her.

**PunkRocker**: Paige!  
**PrincessPaige**: Wow I'm so popular tonight. What do you want Ashley!  
**PunkRocker**: You know what I want!  
**PrincessPaige**: Or what you'll tell, you promised!  
**PunkRocker**: But you're in danger!  
**PrincessPaige**: I'm FINE! Mind your own business!

There was a knock on her door, which made Paige jump. She knew who it was, she froze for a moment hoping know one was there.

"Paige!" He said.

"Yes?" Paige replied weakly.

"Dinner, get off that computer!" He said.

"I'm not on," She said signing off.

**PunkRocker**: Paige!  
**PrincessPaige has signed off.**


	7. Plans

Chapter seven: Plans

Paige tossed and turned in bed that night, all she could think about was what Ashley had said to her. Meanwhile knowing that any second he could walk into her room. Paige shot up in bed and glanced around looking at the clock. It was four in the morning; she ran her hand across her face wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. Her room was silent she listened carefully for any sound, any noise that meant he was awake. She could hear her mother sleeping in the other room; Paige knew it was her mother because she had this whistle she made when she slept. Other then that the house was silent, she couldn't hear him moving around like usual. So she thought maybe he was asleep, she quietly got out of bed and walked over to her computer. She signed onto AIM, checking her buddy list to see if anyone was on. Ashley was on but she was away. Paige had no idea why she was iming her now, she wasn't even sure what she would say. Paige knew one thing, she was terrified and she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to.

**PrincessPaige**: Ash!  
**PrincessPaige**: ASHLEY!  
**PrincessPaige**: WAKEUP!

Paige waited for a response, hoping the sound of the computer would wake her up. She typed Ashley's name a couple more times, before she finally answered.

**PunkRocker**: Paige? I was asleep you know?  
**PrincessPaige**: I was thinking about what you said  
**PunkRocker**: You were?  
**PrincessPaige**: I'm scared; I don't know what to do!

"Why are you up?" Someone asked suddenly from behind her. Paige froze and turned around; her stepfather was walking closer to the computer.

**PunkRocker**: Paige you have to get out of there  
**PrincessPaige has signed off.**

Paige quickly signed off, trying to keep him from seeing her conversation. She could careless what else he did but if he saw what had written she was dead.

"I couldn't sleep so I was talking with some of my friends," Paige said. She looked nervously up at him. He glanced at the screen and then back at her.

"Why'd you get off then?" He asked.

"Cause I thought that's what you wanted?" She said weakly. She looked down trying to hide the tears that were falling off her face.

"Get in bed," He ordered. Paige quickly got in bed and buried her head in her pillow. "Go to sleep" With that he left. Paige looked up for a moment before sighing and crying herself to sleep.

The next morning when Paige went downstairs she was surprised to see bags at the door for a moment a thousand thoughts raced through her head. What if he was leaving, or her mom was, or Dylan was home, or her dad was back, or she was leaving. Paige shook off the thoughts and entered the kitchen where her mom was racing around doing a million things while her stepfather sat at the table eating breakfast.

"What are the bags for?" Paige asked.

"I'm leaving," Her mom answered quickly.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"For a business trip, don't you remember?" Her mother stopped, and looked at Paige with concern.

"When did this happen?" Paige said.

"What's wrong honey?" Paige looked at her stepfather who looked up from his paper and glared at her.

"You must've forgotten, I told you remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah," She said. Her mother looked at her hesitantly.

"Your father tells me you were up late last night, you okay?"

"Step father you mean," Paige said rudely.

"Ok…" She said.

"Nothing's wrong, can I go over to Ashley's? Like can I spend the night?" Paige said.

"Sure does Ashley's mom mind?"

"No?"

"Ok,"

"But we were supposed to spend some time just me and Paige so we could bond," He said.

"Well you will, I'll be gone all weekend, so Paige can spend one night at Ashley's and one night here." She smiled.

"But she said I could spend the weekend,"

"Paige!" Her mom looked at her sternly. "One night there one night here, it won't kill you"

"Ok mom," Paige said. "Bye." Paige ran upstairs and packed a bag full of clothes she wasn't planning on spending one night. She called Ashley.

"Hello?" Mrs. Kerwin answered.

"Hi, Is Ashley there?" Paige said.

"Sure who is this?"

"Paige"

"One second Paige," Paige could hear people talking in the background.

"Paige!" Ashley said frantically. She looked at her mom and smiled before going in her room.

"Can I spend the night at your house my mom's going away for the weekend, tomorrow you and I can go to the police," Paige whispered.

"Are you ok last night you got off suddenly?"

"I'll explain it when I get to your house it's to hard to talk now." Paige said. "Bye" She quickly hung up and grabbed her bag, she ran downstairs and left without saying goodbye to her mom.


	8. Help

Chapter eight: Help

Paige sat on Ashley's bed while Ashley sat at the computer. Paige glanced over and saw that Ashley was on aim. When she looked closer at Ashley's buddy list, she noticed something strange.

"Ashley," Paige said.

"Yes?" Ashley asked.

"Why am I online?" Paige asked.

"I don't know?" Ashley said shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you forgot to sign off?"

"No, I did I remember" Paige said. Ashley looked at her, and saw she was worried.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, forget it." Paige sighed.

* * *

The next morning Paige woke up, early and went downstairs. She saw Mrs. Kerwin at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Paige walked in and sat down next to her, Mrs. Kerwin looked up at Paige.

"Morning Paige, your up early" She said laughing. "I was just about to go wake you girls up"

"I couldn't sleep," Paige said.

"Your stepfather called," Mrs. Kerwin said looking up from her coffee.

"He did, what'd he say?" She asked nervously.

"He said he wanted you home, he's coming to pick you up at 10:00" She said.

"What?" Paige got up.

"Paige is something wrong?" She asked. Paige looked at Mrs. Kerwin frantically, Paige knew if she told Ashley's mom then she wouldn't have to go with him. "Your dad said something about your mom. He said she wanted to talk to you."

"Mrs. Kerwin," Paige started, but then she stopped and ran upstairs. "Ashley." Paige ran over to Ashley and started shaking her to wake her up.

"What?" Ashley said turning over.

"Ashley, my step-dad he's trying to stop us!" Paige cried.

"What?" Ashley said getting up.

"He must have figured it out, he's coming to pick me up at 10:00 and it's 9:45 now!" Paige cried.

"Ok, don't worry I'll get dressed and we'll go now," Ashley said.

"Ashley!" Paige cried.

"Paige calm down, your safe here you don't have to go with him when he picks you up." Ashley said looking at Paige. She could tell Paige was scared, but she didn't understand why. "He won't hurt you will he?"

"I don't know," Paige sighed. Ashley started getting dressed as Paige packed up all her stuff. Paige kept glancing nervously at the clock. It was almost ten, when there was a knock on Ashley's door.

"Who is it?" Ashley said.

"It's Toby," Toby said opening the door.

"Toby," Ashley said pulling her pants up. "I didn't say come in! What is it?"

"Paige's step father's here," Toby said. Paige shook her head and grabbed her bag.

"We were so close," Paige cried.

"You can't go with him, Paige!" Ashley said grabbing her arm.

"I have to, if I don't…" Paige stopped. "I'll call you later" Paige went downstairs and saw him waiting for her in the living room.

"Paige, it's your mom," He said.

"What? Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I think, but she asked you come home immediately" he said. Paige followed him out to the car, glancing back to see Ashley standing at the doorway.

* * *

"Is my mom okay?" Paige asked.

"She's fine Paige, but you're in trouble." He said glaring at her.

"Why?"

"You lied to me, I saw the conversation with Ashley on the computer. I heard you conversation with her on the phone the other night," He said taking a step closer. Paige backed up, keeping her distance from him. "Call Ashley, now!"

"Why?" Paige stuttered. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Do it!" He yelled.

"Okay," Paige grabbed the phone, her hands trembling.

"Tell her you'll meet her at the park in an hour" he said. Paige nodded and looked up with tears streaking down her face, he had this menacing gleam in his eyes. Paige listened to phone ring, her head was hurting from his grasp on her hair.

"Hello," Toby answered.

"Toby, put ash on the phone" Paige said quickly.

"Whatever," Toby said handing ash the phone.

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Hello Everything Looks Perfect, meet me at the park, write this down! ONE HOUR, Expect Lots of People!" Paige said, trying to hint at Ashley.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Ashley said.

"I have to go, my step father needs to talk to me, meet me by the fountain" Paige hung up.

"Get in the car!" He yelled. He dragged her out of the house by the wrist. Paige hoped Ashley would understand her message.

Ashley hung up the phone and thought about what Paige had said. One hour expect lots of people. Ashley knew it was some kind of code she went over to her computer and typed in the entire conversation. She still had no idea what it meant.


	9. Where are you?

Chapter nine: Where are you?

Ashley sat at the edge of the fountain, keeping her eyes peeled for Paige. Every few second's water would splash the back of her jacket. Ashley couldn't help but wonder where she was? After waiting a couple of hours Ashley decided to try her cell one more time, but this time it went straight to voicemail. Ashley was starting to get worried; she didn't want to leave in case Paige showed up. She decided to call Craig maybe he could help her. After the second ring someone answered the phone.

"Hey, Craig?" Ashley said frantically.

"No, it's Joey who's this?" Joey asked.

"It's Ash, is Craig there?"

"No he's not?" Joey waited for her to say something. "Is something wrong?" Ashley wasn't quite sure if anything was wrong but she needed to get in touch with Craig because she couldn't tell Joey anything.

"Yes, I need him Joey do you know where he is?"

"He's at the store, can you tell me what's wrong and I'll tell him when he gets back?" Joey paused. "Oh wait here he is." Joey put his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Who is it?" Craig said as he set the groceries down on the counter.

"Ashley, she's kind of upset?" He gave Craig a questioning glance before handing him the phone Craig just shrugged.

"Hey Ash, What's up?"

"Paige, Something's wrong I know it is she sounded weird on the phone and rushed and then she told me to meet her at the park and she hasn't showed and its been hours. I think something wrong!" Ashley took a breath. "I know something's wrong!"

"What?" Craig said. "Calm down,"

"Please, I'm at the park"

"Ok, Ok, I'll be right there,"

"No, on second thought, ok wait no I don't know"

"Ok your not making any sense!" Craig finally blurted out.

"Sorry, Come pick me up we'll go over to Paige's house," Ashley said.

* * *

Ashley knocked on the door a second time; she glanced over at Craig who was leaning against the wall. She reached to knock a third time when the door opened. A tall businessman stepped out as though he was on his way to work.

"Um… Hi?" Ashley said.

"Hi, Ashley right? I'm Paige's Stepfather Tom" He said smiling, it was that smile that sent shivers down her spine, and just about every spot in her body.

"Is Paige home?" Ashley asked giving him an evil glare.

"No, she said she was going out to see you," He said, scrunching up his face. Ashley couldn't help but notice that when he did this he looked as old as her grandfather.

"She never showed up and I waited for hours," Ashley said peering into the house.

"Come on in," He said gently, swinging the door open. "Paige left hours ago" Ashley face froze when he said that, she knew he was lying.

"Well, it wasn't that long," Ashley started she wanted to see if she could catch him on his lie.

"Well, we got home around 10:30 or something and she left about an hour later. Its almost five now so she's been gone since 11:30 I think." He said matching her star.

"She's been missing five hours!" Craig said hysterically, causing Ashley and 'Tom' to stare at him.

"We have to call the police," Ashley said she looked at Tom, and was horrified by the calm look he gave back to her.

"Yes well Paige is always doing stuff like this,"

"No she hasn't" Ashley said challenging him.

"At least since I've known her." He said.

"Paige wouldn't do that," With that Ashley got up and grabbed Craig by the arm, dragging him out. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police, she looked back to see that Tom had already beaten her to it.


	10. Frozen

A/N: This chapter may be a little confusing, it starts out in Paige's POV. Then stops, and goes back to my normal style od writing. So please read and review I hope you guys like it.

Chapter ten: Frozen

Once in the car I had no idea where he was taking me, or what was going to happen. I didn't have to wait very long to find out. Once the car stopped, I couldn't think anymore, I was too afraid. I was afraid to think of what he would do to, I was afraid to think about what was happening, because I knew the worst was coming. It didn't matter though, because once he opened the door everything stopped, it was like the whole world froze.

* * *

The phone was ringing off the hook, but Ashley didn't want to answer it. She was afraid of what would happen if she did. Eventually, it stopped, Ashley knew her mother had answered it because seconds later she was in her doorway. Ashley didn't even wait for her to day it before she broke down crying. She knew.

"Ashley, they found her." Ashley could tell by her mother's voice, they hadn't found her alive. Ashley hadn't expected them to. After weeks of looking, they found her. Ashley sat in her bed hugging her knees tightly to her chest, shaking her head back and forth.

"No," was all Ashley could say. She didn't want it to be true, she wanted to save her, but she couldn't.

"Come here sweetie," Ashley felt the bed shift as her mother sat next to her. She was to numb to feel her mother's arms around her though. She felt her eye's drift towards the door where she could see Toby standing. Ashley saw that he was crying too. Ashley felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach, she knew who had killed her, but she was as helpless as Paige had been.

"He killed her," Ashley finally whispered.

"Who?" Her mother looked at her, she had no idea who Ashley was talking about.

"He did, I know he did," Ashley couldn't say anything more than that; she also knew that nobody would believe her anyway.

"Who Ashley?" Ashley wiped her eyes before trying again. She looked at her mom, searching her eyes, she was trying to decide if she would believe her or not. Ashley decided it didn't matter she had to tell her whether she believed her or not.

"Paige, her stepfather, he killed her" Ashley said. Her mother just stared at her for a few minutes, in shock, before she answered her.

"Ashley, how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because, he molested her!" Ashley said quickly. Ashley knew her mother was trying to decide whether or not to believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"Paige told me!" Ashley cried. "He killed her because we were going to go to the police! I know he did! I could have saved her, I shouldn't have let her go home with him!"

"Ash," Ashley laid her head against her mother's shoulder, crying hysterically.

"I could have saved her, I should have! Now she's dead!" Ashley cried.

"Ash, honey, calm down. You don't know that he killed her but we do have to report that he molested her and—" Ashley looked up.

"You don't believe me!" Ashley said.

"No, I didn't say that!" Ashley jumped up.

"He did I know he did, I can't believe this. My own mother doesn't believe me!" Ashley yelled, with that Ashley stormed out of the house.

"Ashley!" Ashley kept on running she didn't look back. _How could my own mother not believe me?_

Ashley soon found herself outside Craig's house. She walked up the icy steps and knocked on the door. She stood there shivering, as she listened to the footsteps on the other side of the door get closer. Finally, Joey opened the door.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"They found her, and it's all my fault I should have saved her!" Ashley cried.

"Craig!" Joey called. " Come in," Joey knew what she meant she was talking about Paige. Craig walked in andwhen he saw Ashley he knew too, he walked over to her and they stood there hugging, while Ashley buried her face in his shirt.


	11. Detective Kerwin

Chapter eleven: Detective...kerwin

Ashley sat on the cold stoop staring at the ground, craig sat beside her. Thoughts were speeding down a higway in her head crashing together fatally. She couldn't help wondering if she could have saved her.Although she didnt save her when it counted, maybe she could destroy him.

"I'm going to prove no matter what that he did it!" Ashley said.

"How? You dont have any proof, the police wont believe you" Craig pointed out.

"I'll get some evidence" With that ash stood up and walked away leaving craig sitting there speechless then again she always did.Craig sat there wondering what ashley was going to do. Ashley was always getting into things she shouldn't and Craig was worried that this time she might get hurt.

Ashley zipped up her jacket as the cold wind brushed against her face. he could hear the leaves crush beneath her feetas she walked along the narrow sidewalk. Cars whizzed along beside her.wind rushing up beneath them. Ashley came to a halt as she stood in front of her house. She crept up to the door and slowlly knocked. She could hear footsteps slowly walking down the hall. The door opened slowly, Ashley stood there looking at Dylan, his eyes were red and puuy from crying and his face was dark.

"hi," Ashley whispered.

"Hey, come in, um, my parents aren't home my dad 's here but my mom and Tom went out to..."

"I just, I was wondering if I could look around in Paiges room," Ashley said. Dylan looked at her and knodded. Ashley headed up the stairs. Once in Paiges room she looked around she went over to the compter and signed on. Imediately getting flooded by IMs.

**DJSpins:** Who the hell is this!  
**PrincessPaige:** Its Ash, I'm trying to figure out who killed Paige, do you have anything that might help me?  
**DJSpins:** Paige wouldn't tell me anything, how could I help you.  
**DJSpins has signed off.**

Ashley began searching through the past im and printed anything she thought was helpful. She signed off and began lookng around the room. she picked p her diary and flipped through it, as she began reading it, she knew she'd found her evidence.


	12. Paige's Diary

Chapter twelve: Paige's Diary

Ashley flipped through the pages of the little blue diary, she couldn't help but feel guilty about reading Paige's diary even if it was to help her, and She flipped through looking for anything useful.

_Tuesday, July 4th, 2005  
__8:45pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_We had a barbecue today it was nice except for the fact that Tom walked around telling people the most BORING stories. He's such an asshole. I got in trouble because I said this to him. I'm sorry if I hat his guts and my mom can't even see it!_

_Paige_

_Wednesday, July 5th, 2005  
__4:02am_

_Dear Diary,_

_You won't believe him…I don't even believe him! He's scum! I hate him! How could he do this! I knew he was a bad guy but I didn't know he was this bad! Last night he…I can't even write it! He raped me! I'm so stupid how could I have let this happen! Again!_

_-paige_

_Wednesday, July 12th, 2005  
__12:01am_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Sorry I haven't written in you for so long. I just can't bring myself to talk about what he's been doing to me besides if I read this ever again I don't want to relive! How sad am I? I can only confide in you! I can't believe he's molested me 5 times since I last wrote in you! I can't take a whole summer of this and my mother is leaving for Italy for business next week._

_-P._

_Thursday, July 21st, 2005  
__7:05pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother has been gone 3 days! Every day is worse then the next! I can't take a whole summer of this I can't! and on top of this! Spinner keeps calling and I can't talk to him not with what's going on! With my mom gone, its worse I'm scared to go to sleep each night! Will my torment ever end?_

_-whatever_

_Sunday, August 7th, 2005  
__9:43pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally have some peace. My entries have been so boring and depressing same thing I write to you every night but not tonite! Tonite I am on my way to texas to visit my father! YAY! So you won't have to feel me cry anymore, since you can't hear me lol…anyway I'm going crazy._

_-finally lost it_

_Friday, August 26th, 2005  
__4:02pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am at the airport. I've had the best time here I don't want to leave! I don't want to go back to that hell hole! I can't it scares me! I hate it! I'm sorry…my plane I boarding one way trip to hell…no return!_

_Thursday, September 1st, 2005  
__2:04am_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep again, I wonder why. I keep hearing footsteps but he's already paid me a visit once…I hope he doesn't come back! I finally did it I broke up with spinner. If I didn't I just would have hurt him I cried for 4 hours straight after I did. I will never forgive myself. Only 4 more days till school._

_-…_

_Monday, September 5th, 2005  
__11:50pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_The first day of school sucked. I'm in spinners advisory and it breaks my heart to see him! I went home and cried for 3 hours. I still can't stop. I hate myself but I hate HIM more…_

_Saturday, September 31st, 2005  
__11:58pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_The first month is almost over, but I'm dead! I told Ashley! And my mom is going away for the weekend I'm so scared I'm sleeping over at Ashley's it should go well. We might go to the police. I'm so scared._

_Sunday, November 1st, 2005  
__11:50am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh no! Oh no! I'm dead! He made me tell Ashley to meet me at the park in an hour what if he hurts her too? I tried to hint at her to help me. But I don't think it worked. It's been an hour since I called her she should be waiting for me. Omg! I hear footsteps I have to go! I'm scared what is he going to do to me! I never thought I could be even more afraid of him then I was bef_

The rest of the sentence was unfinished and it was the last entry in her diary. Ashley had tears streaming down her face she wiped her eyes and put the book in her bag. She got up and left the house, but before she left the room she looked back.

"I'll get him for you Paige!" She looked down at her pink and white comforter and shuttered.


	13. Justice Is Served

Chapter Thirteen: Justice Is Served

The first thing Ashley did was make a copy of the diary. She kept thinking to herself how this was going to prove everything. She had called Craig and told her to meet her at the police station on 5th street. She stood outside with the diary in her hands. The wind had picked up since she left Paige's house. It felt as though Paige was with her right now. She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin.

"It's just me," Craig said looking into her eyes. She hugged him for a few minutes taking deep breaths. She finally let go. She pulled away and showed him the diary.

"That's everything they need to at least lock him away for molesting her," Ashley said looking at Craig. Craig looked at Ashley.

"I'm so proud of you, and I bet Paige would be too" Craig said. Ashley took a deep breath. She headed inside the police station. She walked up to the desk. There were phones ringing and people talking everywhere. People in handcuffs were being led from room to room.

"Excuse me, but I have some evidence concerning the Paige Michalchuk murder." Ashley stood there as he pointed him to man sitting at a desk. She walked over to him one hand holding the diary the other clutching Craig.

"Hello," The man said. "How may I help you?"

"I have some evidence concerning the Murder case I think your working…" he nodded.

"What it is it?" He asked finally. She laid the diary on his desk.

"It's her diary, it has detailed information about her stepfather…"Ashley gulped trying not to cry.

"Where did you get this? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Paige's friend and her brother said I could take it I told him I was going to give it in as evidence" Ashley said quietly. The man nodded and picked up his phone. Ashley felt so relieved like Justice was finally going to be served.

Two months had passed since Paige was killed. The Trial was almost over. Today was the day they would announce the verdict. Ashley was sitting in the courtroom behind Paige's family. Next to her were Craig and Hazel. She held Craig's hand tightly as the Jury rose to announce the Verdict.

"We the people find the Defendant Thomas James Kearney…" Ashley held her breath and strained to keep her eyes open.

"Guilty" Ashley began crying with Joy, as did the whole Michalchuk family.

"It's done," Ashley whispered. "You're free"


	14. Time To Say Goodbye

Chapter fourteen: Time To Say Goodbye

Ashley walked along the snowy road her hands buried deep inside her pockets. She knew where she was going, inside her pocket she clutched the reason for what she was about to do. She had to make things right for Paige and set one more person's mind at ease. As she came upon the house she took a deep breath watching her breath float off into the air. She climbed the stairs up to the front door. She rang the buzzer. She stood there waiting for someone to answer after a few minutes the door finally opened.

"Hello," said a familiar voice. Ashley just looked at him.

"Hi spin,"

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" It was cold outside and she was beginning to shiver. Spinner nodded and opened the door wider.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her finally once they were seated in the living room.

"I came to show you something," Ashley pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "It's from Paige's diary" she said softly.

"Should I really being reading it then?" Spinner said giving her an odd look. "We broke up that's' it end of story."

"No that's why you need to read it." Ashley handed him the piece of paper he scanned each entry shuddering as he read tears formed at his eyes as he fought to keep them away. He stopped and started crying. Ashley knew why.

_"I broke up with spinner. If I didn't I just would have hurt him I cried for 4 hours straight after I did. I will never forgive myself."_

"She didn't want to break up with you spin," Ashley said looking at him. "She still loved you" Spin broke down crying when she said that. Ashley went over and hugged him.

"There somewhere I need to go will you come?" Spinner said after a few minutes. Ashley nodded.

"Sure" The two of them got up and left the house. Ashley had an idea of where they might be going. But she just followed his lead and said nothing. When they got there he put the piece of paper in his pocket and opened the gate. It was quiet and calm as the two of them walked along side each other. Spinner stopped and knelt down in front of Paige's grave.

"Hi Paige," Spinner said softly. "I understand now why you broke up with me I just wish you could have felt you could trust me. I will always love you…" He voice trailed off. Ashley knelt down beside him.

_"I love you too Spinner" Spinner and Ashley looked up they had felt her. The wind had picked up and was brushing their faces. "Thank you, Ashley. You set me free from that monster. Thanks for explaining to spin. Thanks…for everything."_

"Your welcome Paige…" Ashley said to her self.

_"Goodbye…" Paige stood there looking at Spinner and Ashley she wished more then anything things could have ended differently but she was glad that monster was in jail and Spinner knew how she really felt. The only thing she really wanted was to give him one last kiss…_


End file.
